Can you feel the love tonight?
by Aspara
Summary: The night was young and my favorite lovers (E+T) take a stroll. Nakuru and Spinel watch them . . . so does Clow Reed. One shot song fic.


****

Can you feel the love tonight?

Nakuru watched as both her master and the elegant Tomoyo Daidouji took a midnight stroll through the garden. She sighed mournfully as Eriol's second guardian, Spinel Sun, sat beside her and watched the duo as well.

"I can see what's happening," Nakuru sang as Spinel looked at her oddly, "and they don't have a clue."

"What? Who? Are you going crazy woman?" the dark cat asked her impatiently. Nakuru blatantly ignored him.

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line: our trio's down to two."

"Oh," was all that Spinel could say; he finally understood the meaning of Nakuru's words.

"The sweet caress of moonlight; there's magic in the air. And with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air," her voice rang.

The seraphs of heaven, accompanied by the magician, Clow Reed, gazed at the couple below them. With sweet smiles, the cherubim started to sing.

__

"Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings   
the world, for once, in perfect harmony   
with all its living things."

Eriol looked at the beautiful maiden walking—no, floating—beside him. His eyes glowed with tenderness that was never seen before in the young magician. It seemed like he was a different man.

He never needed any society other than his two guardians before. He never looked at anyone the way he looked at her at the moment. He never longed to bear his soul to anyone. He never even thought about those until he saw the ethereal beauty bathed in moonlight with vestal purity radiating from her. He wanted to reveal himself but something called "tact" was stopping him.

His heart sang as he argued with himself:

__

So many things to tell her   
but how to make her see   
the truth about my past? Impossible!   
She'd turn away from me.

Tomoyo Daidouji haply drifted her gaze towards her companion and wondered how a man could be so beautiful. There were a lot of women who could not compare with him.

She also noticed how oddly secure and comfortable she felt around him. That was hardly normal. She always had a barrier around her but Eriol unwittingly broke it down by helping her cope with Sakura's marriage to Syaoran.

Tomoyo wanted her friend to open up to her so that she could share with his happiness and pains. It was like what she wanted with Sakura but this want had more intensity in Eriol's case.

Normally, she would open her mouth and sing out using her heavenly voice but when she looked at Eriol and saw in his eyes the internal struggle he was having, she bowed her head and sang to herself instead.

"He's holding back, he's hiding   
but what, I can't decide.   
Why won't he be the king I know he is,   
the king I see inside?"

Up in the heavens, the watchers smiled wildly as they observed the two teens understand what they feel.

Clow Reed already knew what his reincarnation felt. Although the reincarnation didn't. He also had a pretty good guess on what the charming Tomoyo Daidouji felt. Clow was amused that two of the cleverest people he had come across would be so blind to what they felt.

Clow watched the archangel, Gabriel, swoop towards the choir of cherubim to lead a song with a message for the duo that all heaven had been watching.

__

"Can you feel the love tonight?   
You needn't look too far.   
Stealing through the night's uncertainties,   
love is where they are."

Clow smiled and hoped that the two would get the message soon.

Back in the mansion, Nakuru looked mournfully at the dark sky when Eriol and Tomoyo were out of sight. She sighed and looked at Spinel Sun with sad eyes.

"And if he falls in love tonight,   
it can be assumed   
his carefree days with us are history.   
In short, our pal is doomed."

She cried and hugged Spinel for comfort.

Spinel Sun sighed and tried to get away from the ruby moon guardian's death grip. "Nakuru, I think you're over acting a tad bit . . ."

* * *

A/N: Okay. It's weird. I know it is. It's 2:25 AM for God's sake! Of course it will be weird.

Actually, I like it. Don't you?

I'm really into Disney songs at the moment and I found this song particularly pretty. It's from "The Lion King" and I don't own it . . . don't sue.

I'm very sorry for not updating any of my stories at the moment. I always start something and never finish it. It's just the way I am. I'm sorry. I'll try to continue them though.

I read this fanfic about Disney songs and CCS. I swear I did not copy anything! Gomen to the owner of that fanfic. I just thought that this would be nice.

I'm making another one. The Disney song that I'll be using is "Something There" from "Beauty and the Beast." Please wait for that one. It will be an S+S for once. What do you think?

Please Review and ignore the ranting above. I know it's not the best but reviews would boost anyone's happiness!

Ciao!


End file.
